<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>礼服 by liliamt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264661">礼服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt'>liliamt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当看到彼此时，光之战士和埃斯蒂尼安都愣了一下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>礼服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>收到艾默里克的来信时，光之战士正在石绿湖营地修养，他回到原初世界没多久，上一次战斗时留下的伤口还没完全痊愈。</p><p>石绿湖营地是个不错的地方，来往的都是经历了灵灾后沉默寡言的伤兵，没人对他的脸感到惊奇，大多时候他都是一个人默默泡在温泉里思考人生，还能吃到新鲜的水产，每天都有大量新鲜的鱼虾和贝类被送到这里，如果选择一个地方来消除上次战斗的疲惫，那么光之战士首选等待就是这里。</p><p>送信的莫古力被肩上的背包拖拽的几乎不能飞行，它费力地将笔塞进光之战士手里，让他签收这封信，光之战士将信封翻过来，揭下凝结了的火漆，这是一封来自伊修加德的信，那里会给他写信的如今只有一个人。</p><p>艾默里克在信中邀请他赴宴，这座古老的王国上空那层浓雾散去后，终于又沐浴在希望的光芒下。他从来往的旅行商人那里得知伊修加德正在积极地与其他城邦合作，艾默里克作为领袖，为它注入了新鲜的血液，他正着手于修复在战争中遍体鳞伤的雪国。</p><p>光之战士对伊修加德有一些特殊的感情，即使艾默里克这封信没有送到他的手上，他有一天也会回去。</p><p>他当天就收拾行李动身前往伊修加德，本以为会习惯海上的航行，他还是被晕船和糟糕的天气折磨得毫无胃口，所幸在艾默里克的宴会前抵达伊修加德。</p><p>他到的时候伊修加德飘起了小雪，基础层已经和他离开时有巨大的不同，一些未完工的建筑的雏形在风雪里有些模糊不清。</p><p>走向砥柱层时，雪花已经在卫兵的铠甲上落了薄薄的一层。光之战士轻车熟路地走向博雷尔伯爵的府邸，在门口他看到了一个再熟悉不过的身影。</p><p>他和埃斯蒂尼安快一年多没见面了，自从他回应水晶公的召唤前往第一世界，他就和埃斯蒂尼安断开了联系，他们最后一次见面还是在他失去了意识时，老朋友见面，光之战士自然很期待。</p><p>于是他快步前往埃斯蒂尼安身边，刚想开口，话便哽在喉咙处。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安完全变了一副样子，并不是时间的作用，那更多的是人为所造成的。埃斯蒂尼安看起来焕然一新，他那平时任由着垂在肩膀上的白发被发绳稳妥地系好，比平时更加柔顺。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安甚至换下了他从不离身的铠甲，他正拍打着搭在臂弯的鹿皮斗篷上的雪花，他身上穿着一件裁剪得当的黑色天鹅绒礼服，领口和袖口处用细细的金线滚边，胸前别着一枚银色的胸针。</p><p>光之战士不自然地打量着埃斯蒂尼安，他低下头看了一眼自己的盔甲，还是那一套在第一世界的黑色铠甲，他来之前仔细地擦拭了一遍，但要论隆重程度完全没办法和埃斯蒂尼安相比。</p><p>“伙伴啊，没想到你也回到这边了！”</p><p>他快步走过去，用光之战士熟悉的力度一把把他揽进怀里，在第一世界里从来没有人用这么大力气拥抱过光之战士，精灵族的身高发挥了优势。光之战士在埃斯蒂尼安热情的拥抱里连连点头，拥抱结束，埃斯蒂尼安的礼服重新映入光之战士的眼中。</p><p>“你今天这身衣服真不错。”光之战士在心里酝酿了很久决定说出这句话最保险。</p><p>这是他精心得出的结论，平时总是穿着不解风情的铠甲的埃斯蒂尼安，在穿上修身的天鹅绒礼服后显得分外修长纤细。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安干笑了两声，他刚想开口说点什么，门打开来，艾默里克和他面面相觑。</p><p>“埃斯蒂尼安？既然来了为什么不进去？”他的声音带着一丝困惑，随即艾默里克注意到一旁的光之战士，他露出微笑，用干燥温暖的手紧紧握住光之战士的手。</p><p>“许久不见了，希望你这一路没有遇到太多不顺利。”</p><p>光之战士和埃斯蒂尼安又古怪地互相看了对方几眼。</p><p>2.</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安看着长桌上的摆着的菜肴，却迟迟不肯将盘子里的食材放入口中。</p><p>壁炉中的火焰熊熊燃烧，他被礼服包裹的皮肤因为逐渐上升的温度而泛出微微痒意，他不得不承认，这一身衣服让他变得束手束脚，但更多的是来自心理的压力。<br/>当看到光之战士穿着那一身铠甲，上面的污渍都没来得及擦拭干净时，他心中的异样感更加强烈了。</p><p>本着许久没见到艾默里克，又是重要的晚宴，他在雅伯里克那里询问了搭配着装的技巧，复又将信将疑地接纳了厄丝蒂安给他的建议，在结束了不太顺利的采购过程后，便匆忙换上礼服前往博雷尔伯爵府。</p><p>自己以超出平时的用心程度所做的准备尤其突兀，埃斯蒂尼安别扭地垂眼看着身上的礼服，他心里所想，在旁人看来不就是一目了然了吗，但埃斯蒂尼安那涌上来的古怪情绪没持续一分钟就被他性格里根深蒂固的坚硬部分击败了。既然选择了这样的衣服，如果在不依不饶地抱怨也太不符合他平时的作风了，他用叉子叉起面前的派，努力让注意力集中在光之战士正兴致勃勃讲述的冒险故事上。</p><p>艾默里克听的很入迷，他偶尔礼节性地将一些食物放进口中，更多时候他都被光之战士在那个世界里的故事逗得发出轻笑。</p><p>他和盖乌斯在帝国做调查一事并不是能在餐桌上讲述的故事，从光之战士略带含糊的讲述中他很快也理解了，伙伴的故事里也有如海水下冰冷的礁石一般无法融化的部分，只是埃斯蒂尼安在讲故事方面一直很逊色，即使再美化他在帝国的所见所闻，那样的故事也不适合讲给艾默里克。所以他保持沉默，专注于面前的饭菜。<br/>……但内心始终有一处无法安定下来。</p><p>就是这件始终困扰着他的礼服，他本以为艾默里克会对他的新形象报以赞美，但实际上，他只得到了雅伯里克和光之战士那勉强的回答。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安很烦躁，不仅仅是对艾默里克游移的目光，还有对自己这突如其来的古怪情绪。艾默里克看向他这边时眼睛里只有友好的笑容，让他本来在温暖的室内觉得燥热的心更加躁动不堪。</p><p>他只想和他面前稳重的艾默里克接吻，当然是穿着他熟悉的铠甲，平时因为他急切的动作，他和艾默里克那一身装饰性的铠甲磕碰在一起发出清脆又突兀的声音，艾默里克就会窘迫地推开他，努力分辨着屋外的动静，他常常会在欢好时主动咬住埃斯蒂尼安的手指来阻止自己发出羞耻的声音。</p><p>在他正胡思乱想时，侍者将一盏冰凉的甜食放在他面前，埃斯蒂尼安抬起头，看到艾默里克朝着他露出询问的目光，他拿起勺子，将甜点上的碎冰放入口中，清甜的味道很快将他心中的燥热一扫而空。</p><p>他几乎是两三下就吃完了那小小的甜品，在确认了确实是艾默里克特地送给他的甜品后，埃斯蒂尼安将礼服带来的困扰抛到脑后，专心地听着光之战士的故事。</p><p>光之战士的目光落在桌子中间摆放的那只塞满了蘑菇和苹果的烤猪，侍者动作优雅地从上面切下来肉分给他们每个人，光之战士埋头苦吃，避免抬起头时眼睛一不小心被那二人之间闪烁的火花灼伤。</p><p>3.</p><p>一餐下来，埃斯蒂尼安几乎什么也没吃，他被高高竖起的衣领折磨得苦闷不已，直到晚餐结束他才无奈地将领口拉扯至极限，泄愤似的搔着脖颈的皮肤。</p><p>“伙伴啊，真不知道我为什么要穿这样的衣服，只要你穿过一次，你就会觉得平时陪着自己的铠甲才是你最好的朋友。”他语重心长地向光之战士这么说道。</p><p>只有光之战士真正地享受了博雷尔府上的大厨的手艺，他一边咬着厨房小弟塞给他的苹果，一边斜着眼睛看着不远处窃窃私语的两人。说是窃窃私语，他们聊天的内容光之战士即使变成了聋子也能在黑夜中分辨出来。</p><p>艾默里克在轻言安抚他那坏脾气的朋友，他们的话题从伊修加德的冬日礼服为何设计得如此缺失人性化，到艾默里克平时如何忍受繁复的常服带来的困扰。</p><p>“没办法。”他不是有心偷听，艾默里克说，“我的盔甲并不是为了战斗所需而设计的，所以繁琐的搭扣都是必要的，再说我也已经习惯了。”</p><p>“但是埃斯蒂尼安，偶尔尝试一下没穿过的衣服不挺好的吗。如果今天是为了这场晚餐所选择的这样的衣服，我会很高兴的。”</p><p>不知道是埃斯蒂尼安终于放弃纠结于礼服的问题，他们那边最后声音越来越小，光之战士默默抬头看起了雪停以后的天空，尽量让自己忽视那两个叠在一起的影子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>